1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to medical appliances. More particularly, it relates to a walker equipped with wheels and a braking means that prevents the wheels from rotating when the user of the walker is using the walker for support purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of walking aid devices for the physically handicapped or infirmed, such devices known as walkers are many and diverse. Some of these walkers, ranging from canes to three legged and four legged devices, are usually utilized by gripping the handle or handles, moving the walker or cane forward and then catching up with progressive steps. Some walkers have wheels at the bottom which enable the user to shove the device forward rather than lifting and progressing in a halting or stop and go motion. With these wheels, the user is able to walk in a relatively normal fashion using the walker as a support as he ambulates. Some of these walkers are four legged with two wheels on the forward legs and rubber feet at the rear. The forward wheels may have brakes built into them so that when the user applies body weight to the walker, it becomes stabilized and does not roll as he catches up to the walker. However, this type of walker relies on the user's applying downward pressure to the walker through the entire length of his arms, through his wrists and to his hands and is generally used in a somewhat bent forward manner as he walks. Some users are unable to utilize such a walker due to weakness in the arms, forearms, elbows, wrists or hands in gripping the device.
These devices are admirably suited to fulfill their intended purpose. However, in most cases, either the wheels are not brakeable, or if provided with brakes, are actuated by squeezable handles applying pressure to the perimeter of the rear wheels when it is desired to brake the device.